<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Isn't that enough?" by reactiontolife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892598">"Isn't that enough?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactiontolife/pseuds/reactiontolife'>reactiontolife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Forbidden Love, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Royal Guard Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactiontolife/pseuds/reactiontolife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Virgil finally gets Roman to listen to him, despite their statuses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Isn't that enough?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <b><span class="u">Third P.O.V.</span></b></p><p>   Roman watched as Virgil danced in the candlelight with his last partner that day. He was swirled one last time to the final beat of the song, so he had finally paid all his respects to the fellow kingdoms. Roman saw the prince approach him, stumbling from dizziness. "It seems like that one really enjoys spinning." Virgil said, nudging his head in the direction of his last dance partner.</p><p>   "Seems like it" Roman smiled. Virgil replied with the same action. A waiter passed them at that moment, Virgil turning around and grabbing two champagne glasses. He extended one to Roman, who tried to refuse it :</p><p>   "I can't, I have to stay alert at all times. We wouldn't want anything happening to you." </p><p>   Virgil looked at him for a second, as if to challenge him. He then shrugged at Roman's refusal : "Suit yourself". He downed a glass in one go, making Roman quirk his eyebrow.</p><p>   "Are you trying to get drunk?" he asked.</p><p>   "Maybe." Virgil gave him a small smirk that made Roman's heart skip a beat. He looked around, checking if anyone was watching them. As soon as Virgil was sure he grabbed Roman's forearm and dragging him outside. He led him to the garden, a small space reserved for the prince, where no one was allowed to step into.</p><p>   "Why are we here?" Roman asked, anxiety already coming up. "I'm not-"</p><p>   "Oh, shush." Virgil said. "You have my permission to come here and all that formal shit." the prince sighed, nearly collapsing against Roman. Fortunately, the other caught him, helping him up.</p><p>   "You've had to much to drink. We should get you back to the cast-" Roman was interrupted by a sudden force pulling him down, making him fall on top of Virgil. He looked down to see an out- of-breath, but still very attractive prince. His black hair formed a halo around his head, lips slightly parted, eyes betraying his emotions.</p><p>   "Did you just...pull me on top of you?" Roman asked, a confused look on his face. Virgil giggled slightly, moving his hand to the fabric around Roman's neck, pulling him down once more, so his ear would be next to his lips.</p><p>   "Maybe~" he whispered, and god, Roman hadn't heard something more attractive in his life. Gulping he tried getting up, but with no success, as Virgil wrapped his arms around his neck.</p><p>   "Virgil, please." he begged. "We've already broken enough rules as it is. Don't do it."</p><p>   "But I want to!" he complained, a small pout making its way to his lips.</p><p>   "You're drunk. You're not thinking straight!" Roman disagreed, shaking his head.</p><p>   Virgil rolled his eyes, as he turned them around, the guard underneath him. Roman groaned as his head hit the ground. How did Virgil not even wince? That hurt like hell.</p><p>   "You talk too much." he sighed, his hands cupping Roman's face, smashing their lips together. The other relaxed immediately, but then seemed to realized what he was doing and pushed him away. He sat up, Virgil now in his lap, straddling him.</p><p>   "No, we're not allowed! We can't keep doing this!" he was silenced again by the prince's lips on his own. It was so familiar. So safe. They finally pulled away, out of breath. </p><p>   "I know what you're going to say! You're going to say I'm drunk and that I have no control over my emotions or that it's against the rules! Well, I'm not drunk and I have control over what I'm feeling! I don't care, Roman! Look at me! I don't care! I love you! Isn't that enough?" Virgil whispered the last part, hiding his face in the crook of Roman's neck. The guard stood there in stunned silence. This was the first time he'd said those words.</p><p>   "I love you too." Roman whispered. His heart was beating faster than it had ever been as he hugged Virgil back.</p><p>   The prince shot up, disbelief written on his face. </p><p>   "...You said it back." he whispered. In a burst of joy, he grabbed Roman's face, pulling his into a kiss. He could feel his smile against his lips.</p><p>   "Could this be enough?" Roman asked.</p><p>   Virgil smiled, a content sigh escaping his lips.</p><p>   "Yes. Yes, it could." </p><p>   He soon dove in for another kiss, letting Roman actually enjoy this one. Virgil gave a disappointed sound when Roman pulled away, but smiled when he cupped his face, forcing him to look at him.</p><p>   "Virgil, why can't I feel any sort of alcohol on your lips?" </p><p>   The prince moved his eyes anywhere else than Roman's face, biting the inside of his cheek.</p><p>   "That wasn't champagne, was it?"</p><p>   Virgil shook his head : "No."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>